classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Muira
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Muira page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 09:09, November 30, 2011 Personal Welcome! Hey there! My I personally welcome you to this wiki. I can see you are quite a petrol head seeing all the other wikis which you help with. Thank you for the MG photos and I look forward to seeing your future contributions. Many thanks for joining this wiki, TheWWC 12:30, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Classic Car Shows Hey there! As you say you attend lots of classic car shows (like myself) what ones would you recommend. I live in Essex and I am willing to travel a few miles to see some beautiful cars :) Cheers TheWWC 15:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zack, thanks for letting us know about them shows :) Gives us something to plan for next year. Good to see your pics and to see you have been working on the wiki. I look forward to your future photo posts :) Cheers and have a merry Christmas TheWWC 21:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Zack! Happy new year my friend! Hope you had a merry christmas. I shall be going to alot more car shows this year including Santa Pod, Wings and Wheels at Dunsfold, Duxford and a few other places. Can't wait to see your uploads this year and hear about the shows you go to. Best of luck with everything this year! We have also started to add pages on motoring games like Forza Motorsort and Gran Tourismo if you want to add one or to one :) Regards TheWWC 01:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zack Hey Zack, just wanted to let you know that if you have photos of a car that does not have a page yet, you can email me a list of the pages that need to be made and I'll make them or find someone else too :) I have started to add pages on Motor Museums like Haynes and I will shortly do Beaulieu and The Bubblecar Museum. If you can think of any other that you have been to, go ahead and add them. We are planning to go to lots of shows and the 3 museums this year to really get lots of content for the wiki :) Keep up the good work! TheWWC 17:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey man. I am on Chat if you have any questions or anything. http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat TheWWC 21:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Multiple Uploader Hey Zack, Not sure if you are aware of the multiple uploader but here is the link incase you do need it: http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload TheWWC 21:21, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The advice about a30 was welcome. Have now done the correction and noted for any future a30/35 pics i take in future. Minor Problem Hey Zack, The problem is probally down to me. Iv'e been asking people to help me reduce the files on the page -Special:UnusedPages. As they are named Morris Minor, someone has probally put them on the page thinking they were a minor. I shall rename them and put them on the oxford page. TheWWC 18:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) AC Cobra Hey, I have added the photo back to the page. Thanks for letting me know that you had accidently removed it. I'm not really bothered that you removed the photo as you are a great contributor that has helped out alot recently on the wiki, so keep it up! Steve TheWWC 19:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hey, I was wondering if you could upload as many photos as you could to the wiki as soon as you can. This is because I have got in contact with a few classic car magazines and we want the wiki to look as good as we can get it. We have really run out of decent photos to upload but we still be adding photos every know and again if we come across them on our PCs or take any new photos. You can upload them in batches using the multi uploader (http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload). Don't worry if the pages the photos need to be on don't exsist at the moment, we will get right to it :) If you can think of any magazines to get into contact with, please let us know and we will ensure we have sent them an email about the wiki. Anyways thanks for all your wonderful contributions so far and we hope to see many more in the future! TheWWC 02:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Photos Hey Zack, I would have thousands of photos right now if my laptop didn't die just before we started the wiki. That's why I am limited to the photos from the last few shows I've been too but I am planning to go to many more this year along with as many motor museums as I can :) Keep up the good work up as you are making a big impact adding colour and engineering marvelance to every page you can. Just wondered of you knew anyone that might want to join up and help out as well as we are trying to get as many members as we can. Cheers TheWWC 17:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Playing Up Hey Zack, The Gallery sometimes does that but after a while it sorts itself out after a few hours. I have checked the Ford Escort page and everything seems to be ok now :) TheWWC 00:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, I am on Chat if you need anything: http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat TheWWC 13:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Looks like i might catch you today! http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat TheWWC 19:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Autopedia Hi there. Would you be interested in contributing to Autopedia? It's similar to Classic Car Wiki, but it's more comprehensive, including more recent models and motorsports. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 02:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. I was looking at the Hillman Section; as my Grandfather also owned a Hillman; a Hillman Bouge. Is there a way you could find some info and/or photos of the Hillman Bouge; for my Grandfather sold his while I was 7; and no photographs were taken. I'll appreciate it if you can help out with that. Renegade Dalek 11:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Classic cars banner I don't know if you we're the one who made it, but do you know how you get the picture behind the navigation? Thanks! Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors)